This invention relates to centrifugal pumps and more specifically to the wear rings therein.
In pumps of the type illustrated herein it is necessary to provide a seal between the suction and discharge cavities and to provide a wear surface for the fluid passing from the discharge cavity back into the suction cavity. In the prior art the wear ring has been rigidly contained in the pump casing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,050. Other prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,788, disclose means for the self-adjustment of wear rings. However, in the case of self-adjusting wear rings, it is difficult to determine when adjustment should be made and how much of an adjustment has been accomplished.